The Event
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica! A fan request. Ariadne asks Arthur to take her virginity.
1. Chapter 1

** A fan request.** **Ariadne asks Arthur to take her virginity. **

The Event

1.

~ Ariadne liked the way the her bare feel felt on the small stones. The ocean waves washing over them, breaking them apart with a gentle rocking motion, making them smooth and slippery. She had taken off her shoes and gingerly waded into the waters. Her toes feeling each hard little rock as the bone chilling ocean water cooled her down.

The wonderful evening she and Arthur had shared was still alive in her mind. Her blood quickening at the memory of him spoiling her with dinner and the theater. Of them talking over drinks after the show.

He had looked devilishly handsome in the tuxedo he wore for the "event" and he kept telling her how beautiful she was. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered the way his eyes would often wander down from her face to her body.

She had take a great deal of care in regard to how she looked tonight. She wanted to look perfect for the "event". She had her make up professionally done and splurged on a new dress that was ridiculously over priced.

The ocean water was cooling her body down, but just the idea of what was to come only made her blood heat up again.

"There you are." Came his voice. Ariadne tuned and saw the Point Man strolling down the beach to her. His finely tailored tuxedo fit him perfectly and made him look impossibly good looking and charming. Like something from an old movie when people knew how to dress.

"What are you doing?" He laughed at her as he reached out a long arm to reel her back to him.

"I wanted to put my feet in the water." She explained feebly catching hold of his fingers. A smile coming out as she realized how childish she must look and how she didn't care.

"This isn't a French beach." He scolded gently. "Japan isn't know for having warm ocean currents."  
>"I know." She laughed looking up at the full moon and then at the exquisite Japanese hotel behind the Point Man. It was lit up magnificently, like something out of a dream. Something that could not be real.<p>

It had been at Saito's invitation, this trip to Japan. One which Ariadne and Arthur had jumped at. The Japanese business man knew nothing of their real plans for this night. Only wanting to show his gratitude for a job well done. He had put the both of them up in a exclusive resort and hotel for the week.

"It's so beautiful." She sighed as she looked over the view of the hotel. Painstakingly built to resemble an old world Japanese mansion.

"Yes it." Arthur said not taking his eyes off her.

She only blushed harder and tried to hide her face. Her long white evening dress in constant danger of being ruined by the ocean water if she failed to keep it's hem high on her waist. Showing more leg then she had planed.

"Let's go inside, before you catch cold." Arthur said pulling her to him.

She caught her breath. Closer and closer now. They were quickly approaching the "event" she had been yearning for and half dreading.

She looked to the Point Man who gave her a comforting smile and pulled her free from the ocean.

~ Ariadne had been an awkward looking little girl and later, teenager. She was one of those girls who's body refused to blossom in time with the other girls at school. Her beauty not revealing itself until she was in her early 20's. As a consolation for this tragic joke, she was gifted with a sharp, biting intelligence. She had been a mathlete, chess club president and even on the debate team. She had been a smart girl, not a pretty girl.

As a direct consequence of her being smart instead of pretty, she didn't have any boyfriends in high school. She had been too busy with academics and didn't take part of the whispered gossip of the developed girls in bathrooms or at parties.

She was assured however that she also didn't have to worry about some things like they did. Because she didn't have a boyfriend and wasn't sexually active, she didn't have the fear of getting pregnant or getting some kind of STD, or worse then any of that, she was never the subject of vicious gossip on the part of juvenile boys and girls.

She was the smart girl, the one who played things safe. As a result, she was still a virgin.

It had worked for her till she was in her 20 and living in Paris. She started dating, but none of the men there felt right. They wanted to rush her off to bed and were always in a hurry. Never giving her a chance to breath.

When she would confess to them she had never had sex, all their thoughts were focused on deflowering her.

They promised to be gentle and it would be good. Their head's giddy with excitement over taking an unspoiled beauty.

She wouldn't allow it. She didn't want her first time to be like that. With some guy who couldn't keep his hands to himself. But she knew she would have to someday.

With they scarlet V off her, maybe she would feel more confident about finding a boyfriend. She would be gifted with some kind of wisdom as to what men wanted. Yet she hadn't met the man who she could trust to do it for her. To teach her, and who she could trust. She wasn't looking for it to be a carnal act that would make her regret it all later. She wanted to have it as a shinning memory for always.

That was when she met Arthur. He was different. Calm and collected, he was bold and yet respectful. After that stolen kiss she knew he would be the one.

Now all she had to do was ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "Arthur?" She asked as they shared a coffee at the Paris Cafe. The Point Man had chivalrously seen her home after the Fischer job. They had talked happily on the long plane trip and she was feeling especially close to him at the moment.  
>He smiled and carefully wiped away a dollop of whipped cream from her face. A price one had to pay for the cappuccinos they were enjoying.<br>"Much better." he said with a smile. She blushed and tried to regain her thoughts. To approach this logically.

"Arthur." she said more firmly.

"Yes?" He said with a casual smile.  
>"I... I um..." She stammered and looked to her hands.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice concerned. The way it had been in the dreams when he was worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just... I have something I need to ask you." She said not trusting herself to look at him. Her gaze staying on the empty coffee cup. Whipped cream and caramel flavored coffee still lingering in it.

"Ask me anything." Arthur said trying to catch her eye.

She sighed and wished she could muster the old bravery she normally felt.

"Ariadne?" Arthur said when she didn't answer for a long time.

She took a deep breath and started her prepared speech.

"Arthur, I trust you." She said lamely.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile, not understanding.

She shook her head.  
>"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." She said taking a deep breath. She looked around the cafe and was glad it was all but empty.<p>

"Ariadne, what's wrong?" He asked. His voice showing real concerned. She finally lifted her eyes to him and found her words.  
>"Arthur, I trust you. I want to ask you a favor. Cobb said this will be the last time we all work together and I think we get along very well. I um... I haven't dated a whole lot and... um... I still... I still haven't." She fumbled over the right words.<br>"Ariadne?" He asked not following. "What are you trying to say?"

~ The couple rode the elevator up to the honeymoon suite. The Point Man selecting it especially for the "Event". Ariadne rested her head on his shoulder. Her heels barely giving her height enough to do so. It had been a long day and she was starting to feel tired. They had enjoyed a pleasant dinner and the theater had been wonderful. She was happy that she had only gotten a light salad and drank very little. Her body felt light and thin and she was pleasantly buzzed from the champagne they had enjoyed after the show.

She was giddy and happy with excitement as Arthur curled his arm around her. She caught a glimpse of the two of them in a reflective panel of the elevator. They looked like something from a magazine. A perfectly coiffed couple, casual even in evening wear.

She had to smile at that. Her memory coming back from asking him to do this for her. She had been so embarrassed and Arthur had not understood right away. When she finally managed to get it out, lay everything on the table, he had been stunned to say the least.

At first he didn't believe her. Then he tried to politely refuse. Saying they had a working relationship. But his body language and tone let her know that he wanted her. In the end, he relented. They had taken Saito up on his offer to put them up at the resort in Japan. It had been a perfect location for this night. Ariadne knew Arthur would be a gentleman. That he would be discreet and what happened between them would not get back to Cobb or worse, Eames.

Ariadne had planned for the "Event" like it was her wedding night. She bought new clothes and undergarments. Had her doctor give her a clean bill of health and she obtained birth control. Arthur had done the same health wise. The whole affair seeming very clinical but he was willing to do it to put her at ease.

Arthur also had his own provisions to this arrangement. One of the conditions of him doing this for her was; he didn't want any barriers between them.

~ She felt his warm lips on her forehead and she roused as if from a light sleep.

"Were here." He whispered.

It was a beautiful room. It's large windows over looking the ocean and large enough to be an apartment.  
>"My God." Ariadne breathed as she looked around their room. She had never stayed in a hotel room this nice before. She could hear Arthur locking the door behind them and then feel his hands on her back. Reflexively, she tensed up.<p>

'_Is it starting now?_' She wondered timidly.

"They brought out bags up." He said nuzzling her ear. His hot breath making her flush with nervous excitement as his hands wandered around her waist.

"I... um... I think I'll go and change now." She whispered. Vying for more time.

He only smiled and nodded. His hands releasing her as she quickly grabbed her small over night bag and escaped to the bathroom.

~ Like the suite itself, the bathroom was impressive with rich, fine details.

Ariadne decided to take a quick shower, even if it meant washing off her pristine make up. She wanted to feel clean and fresh for what was to come.

The Hotel provided luxury soaps and she had a delightful few moments of sampling each one. Finally selecting one that was very simple and clean. She pinned her hair up and took a quick hot shower. She had taken a spa day a few days before and had her entire body waxed tip to toe. Something she vowed never to do again because of the discomfort. But tonight was special and she wanted everything perfect.

She changed into the white La Perla baby doll night gown. It's exquisite ivory fabric running over her hands like water and made her forget the outrageous price tag. It fit her perfectly. It's delicate lacing keeping her from appearing totally nude. She would normally never wear something like this. It's risky translucent fabric that only_ pretended _to concealed anything.

Tonight was the "Event" and she wanted to look the part. She chose white simply because it seemed so fitting. She washed her face and her skin glowed so much that she didn't bother to reapply make up. She gave herself a long look in the mirror and tried to hold the butterflies in her belly at bay.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

~ Arthur had shrugged off his jacket and casually undid his bow tie. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and realized she would be awhile. He tried to relax.

'_Anyone would think it was my first time._' He thought to himself and had to laugh. He poured himself another glass of champagne and took in the view of the ocean from the large window.

He still wasn't sure why he had agreed to do this. Yet, he knew why. If this was the only way he could have her, this was how he would take her. He would do his very best to make this the most incredible night of her life and make all other men she would have in the future fall short by comparison.

His thoughts roamed to these other men she might sleep with after their night was done. His blood ran hard and cold in his veins and he took another sip to calm himself down.

He wondered again how she could still be a virgin. She was a beautiful woman. Smart and self confident. The Point Man having to get his bid in early just to keep Eames away. He hadn't played around with his intentions towards her. He let her know that he didn't want to be just friends, that he wanted something more.

Yet she seemed to think of him as just a friend. A _good friend_ no doubt, but one who she trusted with this delicate issue.

Arthur sighed and unhooked his cufflinks. It wasn't too late to turn back. To call the whole thing off. To tell her he would only have sex with her if they were in love. That this whole arrangement had been clinical almost to the point of being cold and removed.

The idea of leaving now was impossible. He wanted to be here. He wanted to be with her now even if that meant he would never be with her again.

"Arthur?" Came her voice from the bathroom.

The Point Man turned around and he lost his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ She had emerged from the bathroom looking painfully shy and apprehensive. The night gown she was wearing was see through. Only lacy working covering the necessary parts of her body.

Ariadne stood before him. Her hands going nervously to her her hair. Long dark tresses framing her angelic face. She avoided looking at him as she attempted to stand casually in that beautiful state of undress.

He smiled at her. She had looked stunning all night. He had been proud to be seen with such a creature. One who other men couldn't take their eyes off of.

"You... um... you look beautiful." He managed to get out when remembered to breath again. The blood had rushed away from his brain for a moment and made him slow and stupid.

She smiled and blushed. Her hands looking awkward as she was unsure about what came next.

"So, I guess we need to go to bed now?" She asked. Her voice small and apprehensive. Clearly nervous and unsure about what came next.

He only chuckled as he put his champagne glass down.

"I bought you something." he said regaining himself again. He nimbly pulled a delicate pink bag from his own luggage and gave it to her. A mischievous smile on his face.

"What? What's this?" She asked in surprise.

"Open it." He prompted.

She did as he told her while his eyes lewdly scanned over her night dress. It was perfect for this occasion. White and almost... bridal. The whole aspect of their night in the honeymoon suite and her white evening dress she had on before, was not lost on him.

"I... I don't understand." She said. Her voice confused as she held up the small item still in it's plastic packaging. "What is it?"

"It's something for us to use. For tonight. You'll like it I promise." he assured her.

~ Ariadne looked at the small pink item. It's packaging giving her no clues as to what it's intended use would be for. It was small and made of silicone and looked like it was made to fit on someone's finger. It's description was for personal massage.

"Arthur." She questioned. "Is... is this a sex toy?" She whispered. Her cheeks burning hot with sudden embarrassment.

He smiled that devil like smile.

"You said you trusted me." He told her. "Trust me on this."

~ She looked so lovely. Her face flushed a deep red at his gift. He couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. Her embarrassment evident at the idea.

"Keep your eyes closed." He told her as his large hands covered her eyes. The Point Man maneuvering the pretty Architect into their bedroom.

During her shower he had taken the opportunity to dress up their bedroom. The hotel staff (per his orders) had done a fine job with the roses and extra bedding discreetly hidden in the closet. But he was glad he had take a few moments to light a few dozen candles around the room. It cast romantic and flattering light everywhere. The scented wax giving off clean rich smells that would relax them both.

He smiled at his own handy work and whispered for her to open her eyes at the same moment he removed his hands from her view.

~ Ariadne gasped. It was too perfect. Arthur had the entire room lit up with candle light. Their soft warm glow reverberating all over the darkened corners and tainting everything a comforting hue.

"Arthur." She whispered as his arms circled around her from behind. She felt tears threatening to ruin the moment. "This is how I always wanted it to be." She finally admitted as she felt his lips touch her neck.

She was slightly unprepared for what happened next. The Point Man easily picking up her slight little body and lifting her up. His well concealed strength evident now as he held her aloft at shoulder level. It made it easy for her to kiss him through a sudden fit of excited and apprehensive giggles.

Her mind was racing wildly as he strode to their large bed. It's bedding already turned down for the night.

'_What happens now? Would it hurt?_' She had to take deep steadying breaths as he easily laid her down in their bed. She kept her eyes on his kind face and started to calm down.

~ Arthur stretched out in their bed next to her. Still in the remains of his tuxedo, but freed of all it's more restrictive trappings. It would be an easy matter for him to remove what was left of his clothing.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned after he had kissed her lips in a steady perfect rhythm that barely allowed them to break for breath. "It's not to late to change your mind." He offered.

Her face was a deep pink over the rush of their kissing. Her lips already swollen from his gentle abuse.

"No, I want this." She whispered half afraid. Her fingers lacing around his neck as she pulled his lips down on hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ He was an excellent kisser. He made her good at it as well. It was easy to match his rhythm as she could feel her skin turn hot under his attentions. He had only kissed her a few times since they had made their agreement for the "Event". He had stolen a kiss many times. Quick lips on her check or neck as they were leaving a place. Something she was not prepared for and could not fend off. Leaving her feeling flushed and wanting more.

This was different now. His mouth was practically ravaging her. A bell was going off in the back of her mind.

'_It's not too late. He's going too far. It's not too late to stop him._' It said. Ariadne pulled free of his mouth and tried to regain some semblance on control. Her hips had been moving in time with their contact and she felt a slight twinge of embarrassment.

She was taking deep breaths as she pulled away slightly from him. His face looking perfect in the candle light.

She felt his hands go over her hair and whisper something into her ear she didn't understand right away. Only that he was leaving her, striping himself of that finely made white shirt and reaching for the little pink bag.

She was lost without his contact. His body heat had comforted her and suddenly, despite the warmth of so many candles, she was cold. She reached lazily for him, wanting to feel his skin again.

Finally, he came back. His lips on hers once more and his hand roaming up her legs.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear as he freed her present and slipped it easily on his finger. She looked worriedly down at the small pink stimulator on his finger. That same devilish smile on his face.

"What- what does it do?" She managed to breath as his lips ravaged hers.  
>"It's just going to warm you up." He said. His lips moving to her ear.<p>

She didn't know why, but his hot wet kiss on her ears made her small body burst into life. He seemed to know this and took advantage. Her legs and arms tensing as the sweet contact became almost unbearable and left her gasping. Her chest and hips rising up to meet him as her mind was helpless over her body's needs.

He finally pulled away and was smiling down at her. Ariadne realized she was breathing hard as she felt his hand go between her legs.

"No panties?" He questioned happily. She shook her head violently. Not trusting herself to speak. Her breathing still coming in hard gasps.

'_What had just happened?_' She thought as her heart was racing and her desire was stirring to life like it never had before.

"Good." He said tasting her lips again.

His hands were warm and strong on her tender, untouched sex. She spread her legs for him to explore her further. The bell in her head no longer going off. That pesky bell had been suddenly replaced by a animal, hungry and desperate for attention.

He was kissing her again. His free hand holding her head close to his. Not allowing her lips to stray from his. She could feel his long fingers and hands moving around her sex as her beautiful gown rode high on her hips. Exposing her nakedness to him the candle light.

His hands suddenly left her again and she felt that same painful withdrawal from his touch as he retrieved something else from the pink bag.

She didn't say anything as she numbly watched Arthur retrieve a tube of something and squeeze a small amount of what looked like gel onto his hand.

"This will help." He whispered as his hand went back to her sex with the gel.

She took a sharp intake of breath at the shock of the cold gel. Her desire was hot and the sudden feel of... whatever it was, was unwelcome.  
>"It's alright." Arthur breathed as his warm mouth danced over her ear again. His breath on her lobes making her body seize up as she shamefully ground her hips into his hands. She realized she had stopped breathing as his tongue intruded into her ear and down her neck. The burden of overpowering pleasure making her reflexes stop.<p>

Finally, her brain crying out for air, she let out a long groan that sounded nothing like herself. Her breathing slowing again as her sex became it's own separate thing.

"That was just a small one." He whispered in her ear as she whimpered out another moan and tried to breath normally again. "I intend to give you a lot more tonight." He said with a growl.

She didn't understand what that meant. She didn't understand what was happening to her body. She felt something entirely different happening to her now. The gel he had smoothed onto her sex, was tingling. Making her desire snap into a rage of want.

"Arthur?" She gasped pitifully as her hips bucked involuntary.

He was smiling. That impish smile she was learning meant he was up to no good. His hand going back between her legs and she could feel a strong vibration move over her most sensitive places.

She couldn't help it. She let out a squeal as his free arm wrapped itself possessively around her small body. Holding her close to him. Preventing any escape. His hips artfully positioned themselves between her legs and keeping her from snapping her legs shut again.

Her sex, reflexively tried to move away from the stimulation of the small vibrator on his finger. A sadistic torture she was terrified of liking.

"Arthur!" She groaned helplessly as he stroked and rubbed her folds till her hips surrendered to him and kept rhythm with him. Her breathing coming short again as she felt a terrifying sensation ripple through her body.

Starting from her sex, where he was abusing her so sweetly, she felt a intense force take over her body. Overloading it with pleasure she couldn't escape.

She didn't know she was moaning. A savage moan that turned into a primal scream until Arthur was kissing her and silencing her cries. She was panting as her body tried to stay away from his torture that seemed to pick up speed and intensity.

He was whispering things in her ear. The contact of his breath making her body react strongly. She wasn't sure what he was saying. His voice low and animal like. She could only catching the words;

"Beautiful... hot... love." Coming from him as her hips wiggled and bucked over his hand. He kept his face and lisp close to hers. His breath never leaving hers as her rubbed and readied her.

Her poor mind not able to understand the violent currents ripping her body apart.

"What's happening?" She managed to gasp as she felt another powerful volt of pleasure rocked her body.

Arthur was only smiling and kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur was no sadist. But he found he was enjoying watching her beautiful body squirm and writhe on his hand has the small vibrator played over her sensitive parts. Her lovely face going from innocent confusion to wondrous delight as she panted and moaned over his work. Her fingers clawing at his chest and arms, threatening attack.

He wanted her ready for him. He wanted her to love every second of their coupling and knew she had to be thoroughly prepared.

He knew enough about female anatomy to understand if he wasn't careful, he could hurt her and ruin her first time. She trusted him to not only be discreet and caring, but to be gentle as well. Her body was small and new to these adventures. If he was too rough and gave into his own urges too much, she might be distrustful of men in the future. Or worse, distrustful of him.

He had his own agenda for this "Event". He had always been careful with his past lovers. Never had he taken a woman to bed casually or without protection. He still didn't believe in casual sex. He thought it was too vulgar and cheap. But with Ariadne, for this one time, he didn't want to worry about protection. He had never in his life had sex without a condom before and wanted to experience the thrill of natural lovemaking.

Ariadne asking him to do this for her provided the perfect means. A condition she had to agree to if he was going to do this. They had both agreed to blood tests before. She had shown him proof of birth control. He wanted to take her without any barriers or worries. To have her and mate with her in the purest of ways.

He delighted in the fact she didn't understand her own orgasm and was afraid of them. He found himself becoming hard at the idea of this beautiful girl being so ignorant to her own body.

He held her close to him as she rode and thrashed herself on the small toy he had thought to get. Her sweet face close to his, he could keep his eyes locked on hers. Her sex was wet and hot on his hands as he grazed his toy over her delicate folds. Making her tense up and almost scream. Her inexperience leaving her debilitated to her little climaxes.

She was close, so very close.

Her hands held a firm grip on his arms and occasionally moved around his neck to pull him closer to her. Her nails ready to claw at him. He was sure she was unaware of what she was doing. Her once sharp mind now stunted by the lust he was stirring in her.

He watched as another small orgasm tore through her body. Her head back and her breathing stopping for a moment as she let out a small gasping moan. He watched in utter fascination as she relaxed back into him. Her body weakened by the force of her own pleasure.

His fingers moved over her hairless desire. He had been especially pleased by that. She had readied herself there for him. Her sex felt beautifully clean and smooth. Making his claim so much easier and cleaner. A giddy wave of excitement washed over him as he caressed her there.

A wonderful pain was easing into his own body as his erection was being held back by his pants. He wanted her, now. Her body was hot and seemingly ready for him to take what she offered.

In an effort to distract her, his kiss met her lips over and over again. Her lips were rich and swollen and greedy for him. He was glad she had come to him with no make up. Her face was smooth and clear and he could taste her skin.

His hands left her wetness for a moment. He stripped himself of the pink toy and was amused to realize her hips were still moving in the rhythm he had set. Little mews like a kitten coming from her as her body had not caught up. Her delicate hands reaching for him and wanting him back.

Quickly, he liberated his lower half and was pleased to find his was hard enough for her.

~ "Arthur." She whimpered as she felt his hands go back between her legs. Her sex felt oddly wet and open. She had never given that part of her body much thought and it had never felt like this before. She didn't know what to do with her legs or her arms. Her lover coming back to her and pulling her body under him. His lean frame resting comfortably over her and his long legs keeping her own spread open.

She didn't have time to process this as he was kissing her again. Her brain becoming lost to her body's awakening. Her skin felt awash in heat as his lips burned wet kisses across her neck and his hands traveled up her hips and to her chest making that white night dress ride up with them.

Slowly, his hands reached her breasts. His mouth still caressing hers making her head spin to the point she felt drunk and happy. His hands cupped her breasts perfectly. His thumbs rubbing over the nipples. Agitating them and making her gasp as yet another erogenous zone was lit.

She was so glad he knew what he was doing. That he was working so hard to make her feel so special and alive.

She vaguely realized he had taken his pants off and his naked flesh was laid bare next to her own. She was suddenly seized with that dangerous curiosity that always got her in trouble. She wanted to feel his member. She wanted to do a hasty exam of it before he used it to ravish her. It was stupid and childish. A silly curiosity that he might become offended by. Still, her small hand was snaking down his body till it reached him.

His defining trait was warm to her touch. His erection hard and standing ready as her hand brushed over it timidly. Arthur stopped his ravenous kisses and leaned away from her. Drinking in her face as she explored his shaft with careful, trepidations hands.

~ The Point Man could feel her moving to his erection. Her insatiable need to know driving her to it. He let her have her way. Not wanting to deprive her of the exploration that seemed only fair.

~ She kept her eyes locked with him. Arthur had stopped his sweet, addictive kissing to watch her face as her hands finally made contact with the spongy head of his shaft. She felt herself take a deep breath and blush with embarrassment. Her teeth coming down on her lower lip as she tired to force away the feelings of perversion she felt.

Her small hands went down ward in fondling his member. He was rigid and strong. Her hands could not even reach the base of his shaft. His erection standing hard and menacing. She felt her breathing pick up tempo as her fingers curled around him. His manhood so thick she could not even get her fingers to meet.

'_He's too big._' she thought irrationally. Ariadne was small. In almost all aspects of her body she was very petite. She had every reason to assume her inner self would like wise be small. He was impossibly large and thick and he would undoubtedly hurt her.

"Arthur." She whispered as her hand caressed up his shaft. His warm breath returning to her neck. For the first time, she felt genuine fear of what was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Arthur's hot breath was back on her ear again. Making her body wild and uncontrollable. She felt her back arch upwards and her hips thrust up to meet him. Her hand still lightly grazing over his engorged shaft.  
>"Anatomy lesson is over." Arthur scolded in a horse whisper removing her hand off his erection. His own breathing becoming ragged and labored as she could feel his excitement building. Her legs were spread open by his hips and she could feel her sex growing hotter at the contact of his skin on hers.<p>

She could barely register the fact his large hands had encircled her wrists like cuffs and he was gently holding her down. His lips caressing hers as she felt his enlarged member threatening to enter her.

She managed a startled gasp as she felt a sharp pain and later pressure as he entered her. Her small body was filled and impaled, and she had no escape. Her legs spread wide and her body shamefully defiled. Her natural instincts were to push him away and yet he held her hands down easily. She was trapped in the bed, beneath his hard, strong body. All she could do now was bury he face in his shoulder as she could feel her lover thrust himself deeper into her.

~ Arthur had felt the virginal barrier, and tore it away as carefully as he knew how. He had done all he could and the feeling of her body fighting his invasion let him know he had hurt her. All his efforts were for nothing.

~ Ariadne tried to remember to breath as her inner walls contracted hard around the invader of his member. It was truly uncomfortable. She felt every inch of him and her small body tried to squirm and get away. She let out a whimper. A precursor to beg him to stop. To tell him this was a bad idea and she was sorry.

Then, Arthur was there. His sweet lips on hers again. Kissing her lips and neck. As he stayed buried inside her.

"Just relax, relax your body." He was whispering. Suddenly, he wasn't her lover anymore. He was her friend, her teammate and teacher again. The person she trusted more then any other. She felt the tightness in her core ease as the pain and pressure went away. Her legs falling to the side as her inner walls released his shaft from it's tight grip.

"There we go." He breathed as he kissed her over and over again. She was lost to his kiss and didn't realize that he was rocking himself inside her. Gentle thrusting like the waves of the ocean. Her body moving in sync with his as he didn't dare pull out and venture back in. His warm body hitting her skin, making her feel every part of him.

'_This feels good_.' she thought briefly as he was grinding into her. Her body molded into his as he rode her gently and his lips hardly left hers.

Suddenly that same forceful rippling ran through where he had entered her and caused her desire to feel a strange a blissful power. She realized she was moaning and gasping for air and her body jerked of it's own accord. She felt tears well up in her eyes although not from any pain or discomfort. The feeling he was giving her, making her body a new country she had no idea existed.

"Stay with me." Arthur whispered as she let out another groan that sounded more like an animal. He was holding her close and watching her face in self gratified satisfaction.

~ She looked so beautiful when she climaxed. Like she didn't understand what her body was doing and she was afraid. Her inner walls were contacting wildly hard on his member making his own control difficult. He would come soon. Sooner then he would have liked.

"It's feels _good_." She cried softly into his chest as he rocked himself steadily inside her. Her cheeks hot with embarrassment. He had to smile at her attempts of decorum. Even as she lay naked, under him and fully penetrated, she was still trying to be modest.

He felt another wave of her climax roll over him as she screamed his name and tried to claw at him. His hands holding tight to her wrists. He could feel how hungry and powerful her desire was as he kept himself deeply embedded into her. His hips rocking in an out and enjoying the beautiful feel of how wet she was. She felt so good. Better then anything he had ever felt before. He could love her, he did love her. If not forever, then for this perfect second.

Yet, he was losing the war. Her tight inner self was unforgiving to his manhood and he felt himself start to lose ground.

"Ari-" He tried to say but only grunted. Her face was blissful as she had come down from her latest climax. Her head thrown back and her mouth open as she moaned helplessly. Her beautiful eyes unfocused and lost. Her body surrendering to his as she rocked with his thrusting.

"Please." he called to her as her eyes came back to him. "_Please!_" he begged again as she started kissing him. Her beautiful lips on his was the final straw. He couldn't hold back anymore and it was like a flood gate opening as he came inside her. He knew he was making horrific animal like groans as he continued to pump and thrust himself into her body. His ejaculate, with so little room inside her, was coming back out at the point of their coupling.

He vaguely registered the tears in his own eyes as she wiped them away. An angelic smile on her face as she looked up at him contentedly.

"I love you." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ For a very long time, he stayed with her. His lips rarely leaving hers as their bodies began to cool off from their heated adventure. The candles had burned low and were warbling in the gutted final moments of their life. Casting strange inconsistent shadows across the room.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had told him she loved him. He had heard it plain as anything. Ariadne, who was always so calm and in control had told him she loved him. He had to wonder what it meant. Did this mean she wanted more then just their arrangement? Did she even mean it? Or was it a natural thing to say after their experience together. No woman had ever told Arthur she loved him, other then his mother. He had been with his fair share of women, most were smart and independent, like the Architect. None of them let him get close enough to them to admit feelings other then sexual needs.

Yet here she was, her nose touching his as her delicate fingers grazed up his face. Her lips tasting him gently as her big eyes refused to leave his.

"We... um... we should take a shower." He said finally. The feeling that he was sweating and that their bodies were covered in evidence of their lovemaking made him long for the hot stinging relief of a shower. He wanted her with him. A smile came to her face as he pulled her free of their bed. Her halfhearted attempts to cover her nakedness, causing him to laugh at the modesty that she still had.

~ The cool air felt good on her skin as he pulled her to their bathroom. She was still not used to being naked with him. Even after they had performed the most intimate of acts, she was still shy about such things. Her hands going to her breasts as the light from the bathroom stung her eyes.

The hot water felt like the cure for everything. Her body felt slightly sore, like she had exercised too much. Arthur had taken her into the shower with him and the hot water fell over them as his lips danced over her neck and face. His hands washing her gently as the time in the shower almost felt like play time instead of cleaning or another chance at intimacy.

The cocoon of warm, falling water made her feel safe and less inhibited about her nudity. Arthur's hands and body shielding her as she giggled under his kiss. Her once finally made hair style washed away from the water and the luxury soap she was massaging into her scalp. The Point Man carefully rinsing the soap away without it getting into her face as she felt the air hit her naked flesh.

Fresh and clean, Arthur wrapped his lover in an over sized towel. Her hair neatly tied in a turban like style. He quickly slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and roughly toweled dried his hair.

"You finish in here." He said leaning down to kiss her. She gave him a smile as left her to comb out the snarls of her damp hair and redress.

~ In their bedroom Arthur was quick to strip away the spoiled sheets of their time together. He didn't want Ariadne to return to a bed stained with their love making, or see the blood. Such a thing might panic her. She hadn't seemed particularly traumatized by any of it. Rather he was sure she had enjoyed it. She had climaxed for him, and kissed him. Even told him she loved him. She seemed happy in the shower. Her laughter as he had taken it upon himself to wash her.

He sighed as he balled up the used bedding and tossed them in the closet. Pleased they had fresh sheets at the ready. Quickly and efficiently, he made the bed. The new sheets smelling clean and like lavender. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. He didn't want anything to embarrass her or cause her to regret this night.

~ Ariadne took her time about returning to him. She ran a blow dryer through her hair and carefully redressed in a modest pajama set. It was a pale lavender, nothing white. She examined herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see she looked just the same. She felt like a new person. Someone who was loved and cherished. Arthur's whispered words of how beautiful she was. She smiled to herself as she examined her face in the mirror and sighed deeply.

"It's alright. He doesn't have to say it back." She told her own reflection.

~ Arthur finished smoothing out their fresh bedding just as she came out of the bathroom.

A heavenly smell of soap and lavender came out with her. Her skin was pink and clean and glowed in what was left of the romantic mood lighting.

He had to smile at her. At how lovely she looked. How lovely she_ always _looked. But now, she seemed especially radiant.  
>"Did you want to got to sleep?" He asked handing her a bottle of water from the mini fridge. She took it gratefully and drank long time before nodding.<p>

"I'm a little tired." She admitted bashfully as she claimed back into bed. He was quick to follow her. His body curling up next to hers, spooning her.

She had to breath a contented sigh.

"Thank you." She whispered just before she dropped off to sleep.

"For what?" He asked innocently. His lips close to her ear.

"For making it good." She said.

~ She fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. She didn't rouse until almost dawn when she felt his side of the bed was cold. She woke up alone in their bed. The Point Man was missing. She looked around their bedroom. Arthur's suit, as well as his overnight bag were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Arthur never slept long after sex. It was just a strange quirk in his physiology that made him rest hard and heavy for just a few hours and then wake with a wired sense of uncontainable energy. He left the Architect sleeping in their bed. Her heavy breathing told him she was deeply under and likely to sleep for hours more.

On soft, silent feet he dressed in his work out clothes and neatly folded his tuxedo and took it with him downstairs to the lobby. He would take his over night bag with him because he meant to shower and change at the gym.

The posh hotel had a 24 hour dry cleaning and laundry service as well as a gym. He wasted no time in having his tux cleaned and pressed, placed in the nice plastic dress bags to hang in his closet again.

He did a full workout at the state of the art gym. Stairs, track, cardio and swimming. All of this only made a small dent in his energy. By the time he had finally showered, it was nearly dawn.

Feeling he had much more time left before she would wake up, it was after midnight when they went to bed the first time, he explored the hotel shops. Like the laundry service and gym, they were opened all night. Purely for the convenience of the guests there. The very refined hotel making itself an island which it's guest never had to leave.

A small tucked away jewelry shop caught his eye. Its glittering aery of beautiful stones drawing him in.

A pleasant little shop keeper bowed to him and in broken English bid the Point Man look at some of the more expensive wears.

Arthur was not found of a lot of jewelry on women. He thought women should look simple and tasteful at all times and that did not mean bedecked in heavy stones that engulfed the hands and neck so a person was distracted by the stones and not the girl. Besides, Ariadne was too young for such large, tacky trappings.

She didn't need decorations.

"Can I see this?" Arthur asked his eyes catching an impressive looking set of pearls.

"Very nice." The shop keeper said and tried to explain how the large stunning pearls were the result of free water divers plucking each pearl from the sea.

The handsome necklace was heavy and two strands. Arthur was surprised by the weight. In an immediate act of impulse buying, he told the shop keeper to send them to the honeymoon suite. Not caring at all about the exorbitant price tag. Only how nice Ariadne would look in them. The fact that he had never spent so much money on a woman before, was pushed out of his mind.

~ Ariadne had dressed and ordered room service. She had woken up starving, as well as alone. Her body felt entirely pleased and satiated as she ate delicately prepared crepes and fresh fruit, but her mind was fuming.

Arthur had left. He had just stolen away in the night. He wasn't answering his cell phone and she didn't bother to try and reach him again. She drank her juice and tried not to cry over her delicious breakfast.

'_Well, I didn't need him to stay._' She told herself. '_He did what I asked him to, and that's all that matters. Last night was perfect._'

Still, it felt they had more of a connection then that. The way he looked at her while they made love.

'_No!_' She reprimanded herself angrily. '_We didn't make love._ _This was just an arrangement. You have been working on this for weeks now and of course he wouldn't stay. He doesn't love you._'

She looked out at the sun riding high in the sky.

"Your going to be alright." She told herself out loud. "Just pack your bags, don't forget the La Perla, and check out. He's probably already on a plane to New York." He voice sound tinny and sad. Like it belonged to someone with a heart break.

She finished her breakfast and went to work packing her things. She didn't want to stay here any more. It had been like a fairy tale last night and now, it felt like the spell had been broken. Her Prince Charming had vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ The Architect was quick to pack her things. She had only brought with her a small travel bag and in it, she carefully tucked away the white evening gown she had worn to dinner and the theater. The smell of sea air was still clinging to the fabric and she had to hold back a wave of emotion she suddenly felt from how perfect last night had been. She packed all her toiletries and readied the day clothes she would wear out. She looked around their bed for the stunning little night gown she had barely had a chance to wear. It lay crumpled in a sad heap beside their bed.

When she plucked it free off the floor, her eyes caught something else. That delicate pink bag Arthur had given her. The evil little toy, safely tucked inside.

Her mind went back to their night. Of him using it on her. Her sex jumping and tingling at the memory of it. She suddenly wanted the feel of him again. Her mind rushing drunkenly to that feeling of falling off a precipice as he used his hands on her.

There was no mandated checkout time at this hotel. She could stay for a week if she wanted to. Another aspect of Saito's generosity. She could stay another night, perhaps enjoy the 24 spa and gym. Just relax and be alone. Or, she could stay another hour or two and... use the little gift he had brought her.

~ She made sure the door was locked. A rush of tasting forbidden fruit making her smile as she crawled back into bed, throwing the covers over her head. The sheets still smelling like their time in the shower. It was easy to just close her eyes and imagine he was there.

She closed her eyes and imagined that her hands were his, as they reached between her legs and touched her delicate self. Her sex jumping at the contact and she pressed in harder.

She found it very relaxing, her fingers rubbing the smooth fabric of her underwear over her folds. The friction making her tender sex bud alert and ready. She reached for the tub of lubricant Arthur had used on her last night. Her desire well remembering how crazed it went from just a small amount. She was careful with the lubricant, placing a small amount on her clitoris and smoothing the rest down her folds. The sensation of touching her own sex felt odd and rude to her. Yet, she could not argue with the results. In no time at all, her desire burst into life again. The sharp sensation of never being satisfied making her hips squirm and her legs spread wide.

She was breathing hard as she imagined Arthur was there. _Wishing_ he was there. His strong hands would be able to cradle her sex and comfort it in a was she was too afraid to.

Her fingers explored herself. Delighting in the subtle ways a simple touch could excite her. She was quickly bored with her own fingers and slipped on the pink toy he had used last night. It had been an implement of beautiful torture and one of terrifying pleasure.

At first, the vibrations made her very careful about applying it to herself. Her poor body not used to the sensation of it. Her sex jumping free and her hands not wanting to overload her own senses.

'_No. That's not what he did_.' She reminded herself. She steeled her resolved and forced the vibrations deep on her tender sex bud the way he had. Her hands just as unforgiving as his had been.

Her lust spun wildly out of control as she imagined it was him fondling her. She imagined his strong hands cupping her delicate folds as she abused herself. Her hips bucking on her own hands as she let out a moan of self gratification. The toy moving over and around herself as she kicked free her underwear and let her free hand wander up to her breast. Pulling and tugging.

She wanted his hands so much. Their careful and powerful touch on her sex. Making her feel so alive and primitive.

Then, as if by her wish alone, his hands were there. Their warm, callused fingers were over her small, soft hands as her eyes flew open at the sudden interruption.

Ariadne looked at the intruder in shock. Arthur was standing before her, watching her as she shamefully touched herself. His hands on top of hers as she rode and bucked on her self pleasure.

"Ariadne." He said. His voice a horse and labored whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Arthur had been unaware of how much time had passed. He was in the hotel florist having a massive set of roses sent to the Honeymoon suit. His thoughts purely on focused on pleasing Ariadne. Of making her happy. Perhaps she would want to stay with him longer if he kept making her happy.

When he stealthy entered their rooms again, he was sad to see a half eaten breakfast on the small dinning table.

He hated the fact she had woken up alone with no idea where he was. He should have left a note or something. The Point Man felt that the rooms were empty. Everything was too quite. Had she gone back to bed? Had she left? Surely not.

He locked the door safely behind him and sat his bag on a chair.

"Ariadne?" He called out going to their bedroom.

She was there, in their bed and when he saw her, he didn't understand what was happening at first. Her legs were propped up under the covers, her breathing rapid and he heard a faint buzzing noise as a moan escaped her lips.

It took him a long time to realize what she was doing. His heart started beating very irregular and his breathing sped up as he drank in the sight of her touching herself. He not a voyeur. He didn't get off on the typical pornographic lewdness of seeing these kinds of thing. Yet, watching Ariadne, her eyes half closed, her hand between her legs, her other hand up her night shirt cupping her breast, her soft hips and bottom ridding and buck gently up and down. I was more then enough to undo him.

She didn't know he was there. She had been so preoccupied by her own self pleasures that she didn't hear him.

Acting on instinct instead of sense, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to be apart of this moment. He wanted to join her in making her body move and writhe on herself.

He could feel himself getting hard at the sight of her. Her head moving lazily to the side as a small climax rocked within her.

His fingers reaching out, touching her hand.

Instantly, her eyes came open and she was looking at him. Yet her hand stayed where it was. The menacing little toy still buzzing away at her sex as her hips squirmed and enjoyed the sensations rippling through her.

"Ariadne?" he said in a voice he didn't recognize. His throat had suddenly felt dry and his voice came out ragged and horse.

"What are you doing here?" She cried in embarrassment. Her hand finally moving away from between her legs as she hurriedly tired to cover herself. The total humiliation of being caught.  
>"I thought you left." She said shutting off the toy.<p>

She looked up at him with her sweet face burning red with embarrassment.  
>"Ariadne." He said. It was the only word he knew at the moment.<p>

Then, a easily as falling asleep, his lips were on hers. Their mouths dancing in sync as he rolled his body over hers.

"Where were you?" She whispered as he felt himself grinding into her body. His lust acting on it's own. "I woke up alone." She cried softly as he kissed her with a fierce passion he had never felt before. His lips leaving angry red mark on her neck and face as his hot breath almost burned her.

Her hips were bucking his, his clothing preventing him from claiming her. Her beautiful state of near nakedness taunting him.

"I woke up alone." She cried softly again as he was unbuttoning her night shirt. His mouth going to her breasts and brushing them with his mouth. "You left me. Where were you?" She asked again. Her voice sounding sad and helpless.

"I... I couldn't sleep. I went to the gym." He said trying desperately to piece together what he wanted to say. "I... I'm sorry. I thought you would be sleeping longer." He said taking a moment to look at that beautiful face of hers.

"I woke up alone." She said sadly. Her hips still moving up to his a natural rhythm of want.

"I'm sorry." He breathed as he finally slowed down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry." he repeated over and over as his lips gently made contact with hers.

"I don't want to ever wake up alone." She mewed as her small hands were going to his pants. Trying to pull him free of their barrier.

Arthur, ever dextrous, was able to hold fast to his lover as he freed himself. His hand going to his shaft and working himself into a frenzy. Preparing himself to claim her again.

He did this all without ever losing time and tempo of their kiss.

"You won't." he breathed into her lips as he let her come back for air. "I promise you won't."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ "Keep your hand... right there." He ordered. His breath heavy on her neck.

She found herself nodding as her hand returned to her sex. He had tuned the small pink toy back on and was making her abuse herself. Her desire sharply bucking away from it's vibrations as her lover's hands returned to her sex and forced the heavenly torture deeper on her.

"Arthur." She whispered as his lips took hers. She could feel his manhood ridged and strong. It's presence so close to her. He could take her if he wanted.

Her thoughts were lost to anything other then wanting him to be inside of her again. She had enjoyed him inside of her body. The raw power of it, how deliciously warm it felt.

"I... I want." She panted as her core seized up and made her gasp. Arthur was only chuckling.

"Tell me." He whispered. "Tell me what you want." He said kissing her breasts as he worked himself stronger.  
>"I want you." She whispered half ashamed.<br>"Just for another throw?" He said, denying her. Tormenting her with the object of her need so close. A thing he could give her but he withheld to torment her. "Just one more time?" He teased again as she squirmed on her toy.

"Arthur!" She whimpered helplessly.

"So, you can go back home and find yourself a nice boy and play the field? While I keep waiting for you to come back to me?" He growled. His hands gave a sudden slap to her tender sex bud and made her jump, sending an powerful jolt through her body.

"I want more then that." He said harshly as he administered another quick painless slap to her wetness.

"Arthur!" She screamed as she tried to move the toy away from his sudden abuse.  
>"Keep your hand right there." He growled. His voice cold and serious. She looked back at her lover with wide eyes.<br>"I want you." He said hotly. "I won't make love to you, till you decide to stay with me." He said.

She was shaking her head in silent protest. Her mind not understanding what he was telling her.

"Arthur... we... we agreed." She said feebly.

"I _know_ what we agreed to." He said harshly. His hand returning to her wetness as her hips squirmed and moved. Like they operated independently from her body. "I want you. I want you to stay with me. I don't want this to me a one night stand. I want you, for a lot longer." He whispered in her ear making her legs wrap around his body.

She felt her mind was reeling. A horrible fight going off in her heart.

"I love you." He whispered fearfully into her lips as he kissed her sweetly. "Please, I want you to stay with me. I want to make love to you, every night." He finished.

Her eyes finally met his. She had never seen the Point Man looking so afraid. So worried and vulnerable.

"I thought... I thought I scared you when I told you I loved you." She said slowly.

"No." He said with a smile. "No, you didn't scare me."

"I want to stay with you." She said conceded softly as she could feel his shaft enter her wanting body. Her hips moving upward to accommodate him as she was finally allowed to removed that evil toy off her deprived sex.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as he started riding her. He felt perfect inside her, fitting into her easily and comfortably.

His heavy body on her slight weight was welcomed and satiated an addiction he had stirred in her. She found herself opening herself wider to bring him closer to her as his lips never strayed far from hers.

~ Hours later, they sat on the balcony and watched the sun set over the ocean.

"So where do we go now?" She said with a smile. Her light fingers playing over the heavy pearls he had given her.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know if that necklace really goes with that outfit, sweetheart." he said kissing her. His hand snaking up her sheer night gown.

"Well it's going to." She said defiantly. "It's going to go with _everything_." She told him stubbornly.

She looked lovingly at the fine strand. Her hands always wandering to her new possession as they rested around her neck. Half afraid they would somehow leave her.  
>"I've never had jewelry this nice before." She whispered honestly. Her neck still not used to the weight of such a necklace.<p>

"I'm glad you like them." He said happily.

"I think you went a little overboard on the roses though." She told him looking back into their suite.

A massive bouquet of red roses sat on the dinning table an seemed to engulf the entire room. They had no place left to eat and had to take their dinner outside.

"I think you may be right about that." He said worriedly. "Sorry about that."

She giggled.

"So where do we go now?" She asked again snuggling closer to him as a chill rolled in off the sea.

"I think Eames said something about a job in Greece. A simple extraction but they need a good Architect and Point Man." He said casually. His fingers playing with hers.

"Sounds nice." She said dreamily. We could travel a little. Make love all over the world." She added suddenly inspired.

"Sounds good to me." He laughed as the sun dipped below the horizon and vanished into the sea.

~ END ~

**This was a fan request and I truly enjoy doing fan request so if you have one, give me a shout out and I can see if I can do it. **

** I realize my spelling and grammar is not perfect. I work with no editor and I try to work quickly so I can post a chapter a day. I know it's important to my readers that you have at least one chapter a day. So please forgive my horrid mistakes. **

** I will be re-doing "A Week at This Level" very soon. I wrote it a long time ago and I feel I have really grown as a writer since then. So I will add more erotica and maybe just make it a series like my dream series. **

** We can call it the HD, Blue-Ray, Directors cut Special Edition. LOL. **

** Thank you all so much for reading my work. I love to see how many hits my stories get and it makes me so happy to hear your feedback. **


End file.
